The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum, botanically known as Osteospermum hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘SAKOST8077’. ‘SAKOST8077’ originated from a hybridization of unpatented proprietary hybrid Osteospermum lines ‘203149’ and ‘204059’ in Aabyhoej, Denmark. The female parent, ‘203149’, has a light yellow and white flower color with a purple ring and blue eye zone. The male parent, ‘204059’, has a copper-purple flower color.
In May 2005, the two Osteospermum lines were crossed and seeds were obtained. The seeds were sown and 300 F1 plants were grown in pots for evaluation. A single plant having medium-sized terracotta-colored flowers with greyed-purple centers (disc florets) was selected for further evaluation and propagation.
In February 2006, the single plant was vegetatively propagated by cuttings and re-evaluated in an open field and a greenhouse, and assigned the breeder code number ‘206101’.
In spring 2006, ‘206101’ plants were evaluated again in pots and in an open field. ‘206101’ was named ‘SAKOST8077’ and was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation through vegetative cuttings.